Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II
"Go Covert In 2018!" -Tagline Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II is the sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare. It takes place 3 months after the events of the first game and after Griggs' defeat, along with the Battle Against Devil Team. The group known as The Watch Dogs have been hailed as Heroes by the U.S. Government and the world, earning very high praise from everyone in America. However, when the remaining members of Devil Team, now led by Captain Price and John 'Soap' MacTavish, attack US territory, the Watch Dogs are called into action in this sequel to the most successful game of 2017! The game is again exclusive to Xbox One and will be released in 2018. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - The series' main playable character and protagonist. After the events of the first Covert Warfare and Griggs' death at his hands, Jacks is now a crucial member of The New Watch Dogs, a corroboration between the Old Watch Dogs and US Government. He also holds a very strong romance with Clementine Everett. Clementine Everett - As the adopted daughter of Lee Everett and close friend to Jacks (and I mean the 'romance' kind of close friend), Clementine is another crucial member of the New Watch Dogs. She and Jacks are the two scouts of the new team, which was some new members to it. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and former Grey Hat Hacker. As leader of both the Old and New Watch Dogs Teams, Aiden is at the very top in the chain of command. He often teases Jacks about his relationship with Clementine, and even questions it at one point (and that takes guts to mess with a family member's relationship). Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and supporting member of The New Watch Dogs. Clara Lille - A member of 'The Original Three' (the Watch Dogs Team in WATCH_DOGS) and member of The New Watch Dogs. Raymond 'T-Bone' Kenney - Another member of The Original Three and member of The New Watch Dogs. He is the opposite to Captain Price. Villains John 'Soap' MacTavish - The second in command of the Devil Team, which has now been renamed the First Villain Order. Soap wants a cruel revenge on The New Watch Dogs for killing Griggs in the end of the previous game. Jonathan Price - The new leader of the First Villain Order and mentor to Soap. He leads the First Order, and has established an underground base until the time is right to rise again and take back the United States from The New Watch Dogs. Simon 'Ghost' Riley - After being mortally injured after Jacks stabbed him and threw him two building floors down off a balcony, Ghost now has a robotic spine that keeps him alive. Scarecrow - As a member of the Old Devil Team and the First Order, Scarecrow is one of the most lethal Villains within the COTWD World. Ozone - Scarecrow's younger brother and another Scout for the First Order. He regularly takes on Bounties and captures members of the United States Military for interrogation. Trailer The trailer starts off with the city of Chicago being rebuilt after the attack in the last game. Jacks is heard saying "How many people have to die, before Griggs' legacy goes away?" and it shows T-Bone and Price fighting with Vibro-Blades (a sword with a Blade made of Plasma) aboard the First Order Flagship, The Devil's Legacy. However, Price knocks T-Bone back a few feet, before lunging at him, and his Vibro-Blade aimed for T-Bone's stomach, and the screen turns to black as a stabbing sound is heard and blood splatter with it as Jacks is heard yelling "NO!!!!" and the game shows Price covered in blood, his Vibro-Blade in his hand covered in blood. The trailer then shows Jacks crying, saying "I... I should've been there." and Clementine sits next to him, before putting her hand on Jacks' shoulder and saying "There was nothing you could have done, Jacks. Now the fate of everything we stand for, rests only with you." and it shows several XGRWY Fighters in space, heading for the Devil's Legacy Flagship. The trailers the shows several FG-35 Fighter Jets, with Lee flying one across a massive lake, with two other Jets following him. The trailer then shows Price slaughtering several US Military members, before turning to the screen with a menacing look on his face, with several First Order troops behind him as Aiden flies the Stealth Chopper from the last game and fires missiles across the Hangar Bay of the Devil's Legacy Ship, killing several enemies. The trailer then shows Soap walking down a Hallway with a Ripper Hybrid Rifle (a Hybrid Rifle is a mix between an SMG and Assault Rifle) as Jacks and Clementine shoot at First Order troops in a Control Room. The trailer then shows Jacks and Clementine in a ship, and Clementine says "They'll all be trying to kill us now." and Jacks kisses her, before saying "I promise, Clem... I'll stick with you until the end!" as they jump out of cover and shoot several First Order members and charge towards the Hangar Bay to find their ship, which is landing as RPG Missiles and bullets fly and explode all over the place. The trailer then shows Jacks and Clementine in a massive chamber as a door opens and Soap comes in, while Price is heard saying "Soap. The Watch Dogs Team... Kill them all!" and Soap responds "Yes, Captain..." as it shows Jacks and Clementine dueling Soap in the First Order Chamber, and Soap uses a red, Double-Bladed Vibro-Blade that spins while swinging, keeping enemies distant. The three keep fighting, and Clementine jumps through the air and tries to stab Soap, but she is blasted back when Soap uses Exo Trophy System, which creates a shield that blasts Clementine back. Jacks then tries to hit Soap in the back with his Vibro-Blade, but Soap says "Not this time!" and he fires Exo Lightning, shocking Jacks and blasting him into a wall and Soap uses Exo Grip to hold Jacks to the wall, saying "If Clementine really does have THAT much attachment to you, Jacks... Then she'll save you from this on my terms!" as he also Exo Grips Clementine, levitating her in the air and holding her throat, choking her while also moving a Vibro-Blade to Jacks' neck, and Clementine desperately tries to stop Soap. The trailer then shows Jacks, who has a small scar on his neck, saying "All the anger. The hatred... I haven't felt that since..." and Clementine responds "The Battle Against Devil Team?" and Jacks says "Yeah." and it shows Ghost, Ozone and Scarecrow coming out of a Ship with their red Vibro-Blades ignited and ready for combat as Jacks and Clementine stand against the three Villains. Jacks then looks at Clementine and says "Clementine, I'm not afraid." and Clementine responds "That's what worries me!" and the opponents all charge each other and swing their Vibro-Blades, and the trailer switches to black when the Vibro-Blades clash and the title: Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II is shown in white and red. After the title, the trailer gives a sneak peek of a new villain named Azrael, who says "Jacks, the world is ending. From the ashes of Chicago, fires will burn and destroy the world. I see the same fire in your eyes, and it will eventually consume you!" as Azrael stabs his sword, known as the Sword Of Souls, into the ground and creates a wall of fire, and the Watch Dogs Symbol is carved into the ground in flames. Plot The game opens with Clara and T-Bone arriving in Seattle after overseeing the rebuilding of Chicago, while being escorted by Lee and Clementine for safety precautions. They arrive at the Train Station and get off, and Lee says "I guess I was right, Clem. There was no danger after all." as T-Bone and Clara get off the train, followed by another Security Team. However, Lee is proven wrong when the Train explodes and sends Clara and T-Bone flying, injuring them. Lee and Clementine then run over to them and they find out the two are still alive, and an ambulance is called to give the two medical attention (this is no random assassination attempt, as you'll later find out). Clementine and Lee then report back to General McDonnel, AKA Kingpin, who is the commander of the U.S. Military and Aiden's military counterpart. Kingpin says "So, they were unharmed?" and Lee responds "Well, I wouldn't say unharmed but they're alive and getting better." and Kingpin says "We need some security for you two. Until this assassin is caught, you two are at risk. Is there anyone that can help you find this man, while also guarding you two safely?" and Clementine says "With all due respect, sir, but we can take care of ourselves." but Kingpin still insists they have a security detail. Gideon then says "What about some old friends? Like, maybe... Aiden or Jacks?" and Mitchell also says "It's possible. They've just returned from Virginia to settle a disputed area." and Clementine asks "A Devil Team cell?" and Mitchell says "Yeah. Their mission was easy, and I'm quoting them here: 'Devil Team members shoot like Stormtroopers' or something?" and Clementine laughs, before saying "Did Jacks say that?" and Mitchell responds "Yeah. Why do you ask?" and Clementine says "Oh, if you knew Jacks like I do, you'll know he hates Devil Team." and the game switches to the New Watch Dogs Building. The game switches to Jacks' first person point of view as he and Aiden go into an elevator and Aiden says "Ease up, Jacks. I haven't seen you this tense since the skirmish in Phoenix. Remember? You fell into that pit with the closing walls." and Jacks says "YOU got trapped there, uncle Aiden. I rescued you from that death trap, remember?" and Aiden laughs, saying "Oh, yeah. Now I remember." and they enter a door into Kingpin's office. The two then see Lee and Clementine, and Jacks says "Lee, Clementine! You two alright? We heard there was an explosion at the train station!" and Clementine says "We're fine, Jacks. But Kingpin needs you and Aiden to be our 'security detail'." and Jacks says "He wants us to help you guys find the assassin?" and Lee says "Not really, you guys are just a security detail." and Jacks says "Really!? After I kill Griggs and save the whole world, I'm assigned to babysit you two?" and Lee says "That's what we tried to tell Kingpin! He insisted." and they go to Lee's Apartment to begin searching for the assassin who blew the train up. After a few hours of looking over the evidence, Jacks gives up and falls asleep. However, Clementine comes into the room and says "Hey, Jacks! Wake up!" and Jacks wakes up, saying "What is it?" and Clementine responds "You fell asleep. You look tired." and Jacks says "Yeah, Clem. I have been facing Devil Team cells for the past month. Besides, I don't sleep well anymore." and Clementine asks "Nightmares?" and Jacks nods before saying "About my sister. About Griggs. About... You." and Clementine asks "About me? What about me?" and Jacks says "The nightmares... They're about suffering, death... I'm afraid of losing you. I already lost my sister, and to lose you... I don't know what I would-" but Clementine interrupts him and says "It's alright, Jacks." and she hugs him, saying "You're not going to lose me. I promise, because there's greatness in you. But there's fear, too. You fear your own power, your fears. You need to face your fears. What is your worst fear?" and Jacks has a flashback to his sister's death, and a vision of his nightmares, with his family and friends lying in a pool of their own blood, and Griggs holding a Vibro-Blade covered in blood. Jacks then snaps out of it and says "Pain. Suffering. Death. Loss. Those are my fears." and Clementine says "Well, face them. Jacks, you need to face those fears." and Jacks responds "I will, Clem. I'll try." and Clementine says "Good. And one more thing, Jacks." and she kisses him. After a few seconds, she says "Been a whole month since I did that." and Jacks says "Yeah. 2 months actually." and Clementine (for a few laughs) says "Hey, that one in the Griggs Industries Building was a one-off." and they get back to looking over the evidence as Aiden watches, hidden behind a wall and saying to Lee "Those two are becoming WAY too attached." and Lee responds by whispering "Oh, thank you, Captain Obvious! Clementine just kissed him." and Aiden says "It's not their relationship I worry about, it's Jacks' so-called 'nightmares'. What if their actually visions?" and Lee asks "What, is Jacks a psychic now?" and Aiden responds "No, he's just... Worried. He has a fear that people who are close to him will die. Especially Clementine. We should watch these two closely." and Lee agrees. After being given information by an informant, Jacks, Clementine, Aiden and Lee decide to search the streets for any sign of the mysterious assassin. After a while, they learn they need a new strategy: use one of them as bait. After some discussion, the four decide Aiden should be the one to lure the assassin out. Aiden then goes into a bar and stays in the open while Jacks and Clementine stay in the massive crowd of patrons, and Lee stays on the second floor with a Silenced NA-45 Sniper. The assassin then jumps out of the crowd and tries to stab Aiden, but Jacks ignites his Vibro-Blade and stabs the Assassin. The team then drags the assassin outside and start to interrogate him, and he reveals himself as a former Devil Team Operative known as Phoenix (a randomly generated character in Modern Warfare 2). Jacks then asks Phoenix "Who hired you? Tell us. Tell us NOW!!" and Phoenix says "It was a First Order representative who called himself Ozo-" but is stopped from finishing his sentence after a bullet goes through his neck, and the team looks at the roof and sees Ozone there, who Exo Boosts into the air as Phoenix dies while gasping for breath. Jacks then says "It was Ozone." and Aiden says "Well, shit... Devil Team is back. What does the First Order mean?" and Clementine takes the large bullet out of Phoenix's neck, and it has a First Order a Symbol engraved into it. Aiden then steals Phoenix's Cellphone, reading a message aloud: "Meet us in Chicago Harbour. Chopper is waiting." and the Team gets to the docks, seeing several members of the First Order boarding a huge chopper as Ozone is seen, yelling "Come on! We need to get to the Ship!" and Jacks contacts the squad, saying "T-Bone? We need you on Sniper support." and T-Bone responds "Way ahead of you, kid!" as he shoots the First Order Members, allowing Jacks to fire a Grenade Launcher, killing several First Order troops as Ozone runs away, allowing Jacks, Clementine, Aiden and T-Bone to stow away on the Fighter and head into deep Space, heading for the massive ship as they look in shock after seeing a Devil Team Symbol on the hull. The team then boards the ship as enemy forces surround it. Jacks then says "Alright, we need to improvise! What's the plan?" and T-Bone responds "I'm gonna punch the first motherfucker I see, then I'm gonna take his gun and shoot the next motherfucker I see!" and Jacks says back "I said a plan, not trailer trash logic!" and he sees a crate full of AE4s, EPM3s and IMR Rifles. Jacks then says "Let's go with my plan. Put Silencers on the IMR Rifles and rig the Laser Weapons to overload!" and the team listems to his plan as First Order Troops start to open the ship's ramp. Jacks and the others then sneak off the Fighter through a vent, and Jacks blows up the Weapons Crate inside the Fighter, causing a huge explosion that kills all the troops and blows up all other Fighters. The team then sneaks through the Hallways as they see a Soldier talking to someone on a screen, saying "Sir, there's been an explosion in the Hangar Bay!" and the shadowed man on the screen says "I want all available troops to find the intruders! Don't worry, soldier. We WILL take America back from the Watch Dogs! Price out." and Jacks whispers "Price? He's alive!?" and they continue through the vents as Troops run above them. Jacks and the others then enter a Control Room and start to hack the ship's Hangar to get a new set of Fighters from the Cargo Hold of the massive Ship, but enemies head into the room and shoot at them, and Jacks kills a few enemies and dives into cover, before shooting a few others as Aiden puts a Hacking Device on the Computer, causing an EMP to go off and cut the power, allowing Jacks and Clementine to escape through a vent as Aiden and T-Bone hold the enemies off in a massive gunfight. Jacks and Clementine then go through the Vent Systems and end up in a small room, with enemies outside. Clementine then says "Jacks, we need a way out!" and Jacks looks around, saying "I'm working on it, Clem!" and he gives up after 20 seconds, sitting down as the enemies start to breach the door. Clementine then sits next to him and says "Jacks, they're coming! So, this is it? We just sit here and give up?!" and Jacks responds "No, Clementine. We're not giving up, we're springing a trap. As soon as they get through that door, we shoot them all and then run like hell!" and Clementine says to him "Jacks, there's dozens of them in this ship, all of them focused on us! They'll all be trying to kill us now!" and Jacks says "You don't need to worry, Clem. I'm here, with you. We do this together." and Clementine says to him "Promise me. Swear to me that you'll stick with me and we'll get out alive." and Jacks responds by kissing her again, before saying "I promise, Clem... I'll stick with you until the end!" and the enemies breach the room and charge in, but are quickly gunned down by Jacks and Clementine, who then run towards the Hangar Bay. The game switches to T-Bone and Aiden's perspective (this is the only time the player will play as a different character, who in this case is T-Bone) as they sneak through the Hallways of the Ship, but they see something that stops them. Price, standing in a massive doorway as he ignites a red Vibro-Blade, while T-Bone and Aiden ignite their blue Vibro-Blades. Price then says "I was expecting more of a challenge, you two!" and he lunges at the two Heroes, who fight back in an impressive Vibro-Blade fight as Jacks and Clementine distract enemy troops outside. After a few minutes, Price flips over the two and kicks Aiden in the back, sending him flying through a wall and into the Hangar Bay, but he immediately gets up and grabs a discarded EPM3 and shooting surrounding enemies. T-Bone and Price then fight as Jacks and Clementine regroup with Aiden and attempt to shoot Price, but their bullets are blocked by Price's Exo Trophy System, which shields him from bullets and missiles. Price then easily lifts Jacks, Clementine and Aiden off the floor and chokes them using Exo Grip, before blasting them back with Exo Lightning and sees an advantage by saying "It's over, you Watch Dog scum!" and he takes out another Vibro-Blade and ignites it, lunging forward and cutting off T-Bone's hands and lunging forward, stabbing T-Bone through the stomach with both Vibro-Blades. Jacks then yells "NO!!!" and shoots at Price, who uses T-Bone as a human shield and throws his body down a pit and starts walking towards the doorway to kill the remaining Heroes, but Jacks blasts the Door Panel, which closes the door. Jacks, Clementine and Aiden are about to get surrounded, but the Stealth Chopper (the Helicopter from the last game and the Watch Dogs' signature vehicle) comes in and fires missiles at the First Order troops, blowing the Hangar Bay as Jacks, Clementine and Aiden get on the Stealth Chopper and get off the ship, with T-Bone getting left behind as he crawls across the floor while bleeding heavily. Price then walks up to him and says "Raymond Kenney, formet employee of Blume. You're going to die right here, unless you tell me where and how to get into the Watch Dogs Base. I want access to the Base's Power Core." and T-Bone responds "Go fuck yourself!" and Price then stabs T-Bone in the heart and ripping his heart out, saying "I'll do it myself, then!" and he leaves T-Bone's body there in a pool of his own blood with his heart next to his body. The game then shows Jacks in the Stealth Chopper as he cries over T-Bone's death, and Clementine goes up to him and says "Jacks... Are you okay?" and Jacks stays silent. Clementine then tries to comfort him and says "You... Couldn't have done anything, Jacks. It wasn't your fault." and Jacks finally responds by saying "I... I should've been there, Clementine. He could be alive right now. I can't believe he's gone, he was with my uncle from the start." and Clementine gives up and Jacks keeps on acting guilt-ridden. Clementine then says "You know, Jacks... When I first met you, you know what I saw? I saw a boy who has a lot in common with me, because you were a fighter and a survivor. You've lived through the most major war in history and now, I don't want to see you taken down just because one of our people died." and Jacks says to her "My mom always told me I'm like my uncle. She said I'm brave, but I'm kind of stubborn too. Is she right, or am I just a coward? My sister died and all I did was act guilty and depressed, and I guess history repeats itself... So, am I a coward, Clementine?" and Clementine responds by giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying "Jacks, you're better than any other Hero I know. You're brave, smart, resourceful, and you have a LOT of courage." and Jacks says "You're right. If Price has returned and wants a fight, we'll give him the hardest fight of his life." and Clementine responds "That's more like it. Let's go hunt the First Order!" and they go to tell the rest of the team their plan. The game then switches to 2 weeks later, where Jacks, Clementine, Aiden and a battalion of US Military forces go to Price's secret base in Yemen, where the First Order has been hiding out. They enter in VTOL Warships and bomb the base, before storming the fortress using Heavy Weapons such as Miniguns and LSAT LMGs, and chasing Price across the city. After 20 minutes, they corner Price in a landed VTOL, and they capture the War Criminal. They then bring Price aboard the US Navy ship known as the USS Stryker, and they begin brutally interrogating Price for the location of the plans he has. Price starts talking in cryptic and says "Opulence is sinful, and we all pay for it. I'll end this nation with a mere Computer Virus and a billion Drones and Tanks, and when the dawn comes... When I have picked the United States clean of it's impurity, and I aim my gaze to the world beyond... The legend of you Watch Dogs will be worth nothing at all!" and as soon as Price finishes the sentence, a huge explosion goes off and knocks everyone out as Price escapes while First Order Troops attack the USS Stryker. Jacks then gets up and grabs weapons, before passing them to the team and fighting their way through the ship as the whole place starts to explode and Price's First Order attacks, with Ghost and Scarecrow leading the charge. Jacks and Clementine split from the main team and head for the control room, and they see Price attempting to break into the Command Bridge and kill Kingpin. Scarecrow then blasts down the door and gun down several Navy Troops and corner Kingpin, with Clara surrendering to them. Scarecrow then takes out his gun and aims it at Clara, but is killed when another Marine enters and shoots him through the neck. Price then aims his gun at Clara, but the Marine jumps in the way and takes the shot to the chest, hitting the ground and dying. Clara sees the advantage and punches Price, but is incapacitated when Price kicks her in the stomach and shoves her away, sparing her life and shooting Kingpin in the stomach, also sparing him. Price then says "When I succeed today, you will know why I did not kill you two." as he hacks into the USDS (United States Defence Systems) and implants a Computer Virus, causing PREDATOR Drones across the United States to awaken and become Price's own unmanned Army. The Drone Army then starts attacking cities across America, destroying cities such as Washington DC, Chicago, Phoenix, Richmond and hundreds of others as Jacks, Clementine, Aiden, Lee and the rest of the Watch Dogs help Clara and Kingpin to a VTOL, which takes off and gets them off the USS Stryker as US Air Force Jets fly in and attempt to destroy the Drones, and Jacks realizes... This is Price's end game! With the US Military, US Navy and US Air Force battling the Drone Army and First Order across the United States, Jacks comes up with a plan: Infiltrate Price's ship, the Devil's Legacy, above Chicago Skyline and destroy the Shield Generator, which would allow the United States Air Force to bomb the Flagship while the Watch Dogs hack Price's terminal and bring all the Drones down. It would cripple the U.S. War Machine, but it would save the world. With the plan ready to be executed, the team prepares for the final battle and they fly into Chicago with a enormous amount of Tanks, AC-130 Planes, VTOL Warships and millions of Troops. The battle goes on for 50 minutes as Jacks, Clementine, Aiden, Clara, Lee and millions of others push through the city, dodging crashing Helicopters, VTOL Warships and somehow surviving several falling Skyscrapers as they charge through Price's First Order forces. Jacks then grabs an XRED-12 Anti-Air Turret and starts firing at the Drones in the air which are slaughtering US Forces. Jacks manages to destroy almost 45 Drones, but one crashes down on to the Turret, resulting in an explosion that blows Jacks several feet back as Clementine runs up to him and helps him up, saying "We can't do this without you." and they head towards Price's ship, which is ready for takeoff. Jacks and Clementine go with Aiden and they get into the Stealth Chopper, taking off and shooting hundreds of Drones as they are hit by several missiles. The Heroes manage to make an emergency landing in the Hangar Bay of the Devil's Legacy (and by emergency, I mean fucking crash into several Fighters and destroy the Stealth Chopper), before heading towards the Bridge and shooting hundreds of First Order Troops along the way. Jacks, Clementine and Aiden then run into the ship's Reactor Room and they see Ghost, Scarecrow and Price waiting for them, Vibro-Blades ignited. The three Heroes ignite their own Vibro-Blades and the 6 opponents charge each other and clash blades. Aiden fights Ghost while Clementine faces Scarecrow, and Jacks fights Price in a fight involving a LOT of flips, kicks and rapid Vibro-Blade strikes. After several minutes, Jacks manages to find a small chink of weakness in Price's strikes, and Price uses Exo Lightning. However, Jacks blocks the Lightning with his Vibro-Blade and throws it back at Price, majorly electrocuting the Villain and causing a chain reaction which spreads to the Ship's reactor, causing massive explosion that hits Scarecrow, blasting him and Ghost back several feet and sending the two crashing into a Fighter, which causes another explosion that probably finishes the two. Jacks is then knocked unconscious when the ship falls from the sky and hits Willis Tower and explodes across it's hull, resulting in half the ship going down to Street Level, knocking everyone unconscious as the floor collapses and sends all of them sliding down to under the ship in the streets of Chicago, which have been destroyed by crashed ships, fallen skyscrapers and thousands of dead bodies, Hero and Villain alike. Jacks the regains consciousness as he sees Clementine, wounded with a piece of shrapnel in her side and Aiden struggling to get up as Ghost gets up, with his face burnt and bloody as he picks up a Five Seven Pistol and walking towards Aiden as Scarecrow does the same, walking towards Clementine. Jacks then sees Price walking away, wounded by the battle, and Jacks says "I won't lose anyone else!" and he jumps out of wreckage, before grabbing a KAP-40 Machine Pistol and sliding down a slope of wreckage, before shooting Scarecrow in the chest, killing him. Ghost then aims his gun at Jacks, but is too late, and Jacks fires 3 bullets into him, in the stomach, shoulder and chest as Ghost screams in pain and falls to the ground, dead. Jacks then screams in rage as he stabs Price in the leg, before ripping the knife out and stabbing Price in the shoulder, who screams in pain. Jacks then grabs Scarecrow's discarded Five Seven and aims it at Price's head, and the Villain tells him "Go ahead, Jacks. Kill me, and the Order will be destroyed! Unless you want Ozone and Soap's locations? Got you in a deadlock, there." and Jacks hesitates as the whole US Military and his uncle, mother, Lee, Clara and Clementine watch as he says "I'll find them myself!" and he fires the last bullet in the gun, which goes right through Price's head and blows his brains out, and he dies instantly. Jacks then gets up and goes over to Clementine, helping her out of the Flagship's wreckage and walking out of the wreckage of the Flagship. Clementine then says "Jacks... For a second, I thought you were gonna let the bastard live!" and Jacks responds "No, never. Not after what he's done. We need to go." and Clementine says "Wait, Jacks. Remember what I said about you being the best Hero I've met?" and Jacks says "Yeah. What about it?" and Clementine responds by kissing him again, and pulling away after a few seconds and saying "I meant it." as all the other Watch Dogs assemble around them, and Aiden says "Aw, that's cute, you two, but... We have a destroyed city on our hands. Plus, the First Order is still out there." and Jacks says "Oh, really?! I think we've earned a vacation after what we just did!" and Clara says "Which part? The fact you killed Price or that you and Clementine are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" and Jacks and Clementine say in unison "Both." and Aiden says "Vacation it is, then. I'm fucking exhausted." and they stand among the wreckage of the Flagship and the destroyed city as the credits roll, ending the game and paving the way for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare III. In a Post-Credits scene, the game switches to The Vault, a Military retirement home for injured veterans. Security Guards enter a room and one guard says "Security! Rise and shine, McDonnel!" but is knocked over the head with the back of a gun, and his neck is snapped as a shadowed man enters the room where Kingpin is staying. Kingpin then rolls up in his wheelchair (he has one because Price shot him in the stomach, causing him massive trauma that destroyed his ability to walk) and says "Now that's an entrance! Starting to think you weren't gonna make it." and the shadowed man is revealed to be Ozone. Ozone then sits in front of Kingpin and says "Soap, and I... Price survived on that bridge back when Soap killed Zakhaev. We never gave up, and we knew Price would never die. You took my comrades from me, you and your precious Watch Dogs!" and Kingpin asks him "And what did you learn from that?" and Ozone angrily asks "What did I learn?!" and he gets up, before stabbing Kingpin brutally in the stomach with a Bowie Knife. The screen cuts to black as stabbing and blood splattering is heard, and it shows Ozone laying Kingpin's corpse down on his bed, before walking out and leaving a note that says 'Devils Never Die', hinting that Devil Team will return and they are not alone... Sequel Main Article: Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare III Category:Video Games